


Suspended on Silver Wings

by eyeslikestars19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikestars19/pseuds/eyeslikestars19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hermione's relationship with Draco wasn't as bad as everyone thought?  How were they going to get through while they are fighting on opposite sides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended on Silver Wings

_I know that you're hiding things using gentle words to shelter me_  
your words were like a dream  
but dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

 

Hermione sat quietly in her corner of the library.  The silent whispers and flipping of pages barely reached her ears as her mind wandered to a certain Slytherin that had been plaguing her thoughts as of late.  After she punched him in their third year, and then cornered him to talk in their fifth year, they had finally set aside their differences, for the most part, and over time become friends.  It was in these past few months that Hermione and Draco had truly become close.  They would often try to find time to sneak away from their normal groups and meet in the library to talk and spend time with one another, and recently she was finally realizing her true feelings for him.  The brunette could not help, but to fall in love with him, for it was that forbidden love feeling that only made it burn so much stronger.

 

Although Hermione was now seeing the light of her emotions, Draco had taken this point to hide things from her and was slowly separating from her, from what, she had no idea.  Instead of their usual rendezvous, he was off doing something that whenever the smartest witch of their age asked he would use sweet words to distract her and sadly most of the time it worked.  His excuses and sweet nothings always seemed to put the brunette in a daze, sending her into a dreamland.  Even so, soon the daydream would end and it could never fool her for long.

 

Unable to concentrate on her work, Hermione slowly stood from her chair and gathered up her scrolls and books.  After securing her bag over her shoulder she made her way down the aisles lined with books, grabbing certain books from her stack as she went, putting them all away.  The brunette then quietly made her way out of the library, heading back towards Gryffindor tower.

 

…

 

 _I acted so distant then_  
didn't say good-bye before you left  
but I was listening  
you fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily  
  
'Save your tears 'Cause I'll come back'  
I could hear that you whispered  
as you walked through that door  
but still I swore to hide that pain  
when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might've been the answer then  
what if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
but now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart  
  


Things were getting out of control around school, from Harry accusing Draco of being a deatheater and then there were the couple instances in which someone was cursing other people, it was a mad house.  Even so that wasn’t what was on the top of Hermione’s list at the moment, right now she was so fed-up with how the Slytherin prince had been avoiding hanging out with her for the most part and would only come to see her every couple weeks.  The brunette decided that since he seemed too busy to even talk to her then she would ignore him completely.  So following through with her plan she spent the next few weeks ignoring Draco, between his few attempts to talk and the few times in which he tried to get them to meet up, there was no use for the smart witch wouldn’t budge.

 

It was one day at the end of June there were another couple weeks until everyone would be heading home for the summer, that Hermione was sitting in her usual spot in the library flipping through a potions book hoping that it would help her with Slughorn’s end of the year paper.  Her full attention was on pages she was reading that she didn’t even hear someone walk up to the table and take the seat across from her, until his sonorous voice reached her ears.  “Hermione.”

 

The brunette jumped a little before her gaze fell onto the tall boy across from her, she quickly looked back toward her page in the book trying to ignore his presence, but the important word being, _try_.  While she looked to be re-engrossing herself into her book, Draco took this time to look over the Gryffindor across from him.  After years of torturing her and then getting the sense knocked into him he realized just how beautiful she was, the way her curly chestnut hair fell over her shoulder in delicate strands as she leaned over the table, the way her brown eyes gained that sparkle when she learned something new.  He couldn’t stop himself, he had fallen in love with this muggleborn witch, and to be honest, he wasn’t all that upset about it for she was smart, beautiful, and had one of the kindest hearts he knew.  It was because of these feelings that saying goodbye was going to be so hard.

 

“Hermione, I know you are listening to me even though you are trying not to.  I just wanted to say I’m sorry as well as goodbye.  After tonight I won’t be in school anymore, so I wanted to let you know that I am sorry for all that I have done and am going to do.  I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I just wanted to say that being with you was the most fun I have had in my life.  Well, I’ll leave you alone now,” Draco stated before he slowly stood from his spot and made his way toward the doors of the library.

 

Hermione’s gaze left the pages of the book and followed him as he left the room.  She had wanted to say so much to him before he left, but the words had become stuck in her throat.  Her thoughts then went over all of his last words something bad was going to happen tonight, she just knew it.  The brunette couldn’t help, but think about how it wasn’t fair that they had to fight on opposite sides and be so far apart.

 

Quickly she pushed out of her chair, shoving everything into her bag, leaving the books on the table instead of putting them back and raced out the door.  Hermione dashed down the hallway, hoping to catch Draco before he was gone forever.  She turned swiftly around the corner and saw him standing in front of the wall that she knew held the Room of Requirement, with a yell of his name he turned toward her.

 

“I’ll write you,” Hermione declared when she came to a halt in front of him before catching her breath, giving him a soft look.  Draco smiled sweetly at her, one of his hands moving a stray lock of her hair out of her face and behind her ear.  He nodded before lightly kissing her forehead then turned back to the door way that now appeared.

 

Before closing the doors behind him his voice resonated through the empty hallway, and then he was gone.  The brunette lifted a hand to her cheek and pulled it back to find it wet, tears continued to roll down her delicate face.  She had wanted to yell at him not to go and to stay, but she knew that none of that would help and he would have to leave, as much as she wanted to.  It was now that she knew what she had to do and what her heart was telling her, she’d have to wait to tell him though until once this was all over.  So with one last look that the wall the separated them she left to go back to her room, but his last words continued to ring in her ears, “save your tears, because I will be back.”

  

…

 __  
'Cause a Thousand words  
Called out Through the Ages  
They'll Fly to you  
Even Though I can't see  
I Know They're Reaching you  
Suspended on Silver Wings  
  


It had been five months, hitting mid November, since she had last seen the blond haired Slytherin, but they had been, as promised, sending letters back and forth between one another.  Each letter was about anything and everything, whether it was about books they had been reading or improvements on their situations.  Neither of them ever told a soul about the letters, once they read them they would burn them, never giving away the information they knew to their comrades.  The last letter she had written to Draco she had talked about how they had just moved on with their travels and recently Ron had been acting out and verbally attacking them.

 

The brunette was sitting outside their tent, leaning against one of the trees that surrounded them, wrapped in a blanket on guard duty.  Harry had wandered a little bit, but not enough that she couldn’t see him and Ron she knew was huddled in the tent listening desperately to the radio, hoping not to hear a family member’s name.  Once Harry walked behind one of the trees out of her line of site, a white and gray owl came swooping down with a letter attached to his leg.  Hermione immediately recognized the bird as the owl that she and the Malfoy heir had been using as a way to send messages.  While stroking his feathers with one hand, her other hand went to retrieve the letter from his foot, when the owl felt the weight from his leg disappear it soared into the air and off to hide in a tree until she had a responding letter.  Quickly the smart witch opened the letter, but not without looking around to make sure no one saw, inside was the Slytherin’s neat handwriting waiting for her.

 

Dear H,

I miss you terribly.  I miss those days that we would just hide away from the world within the aisles of books where no one could find us.  It is getting worse here as the days go by, especially since my family is not in _His_ favor.  Mother is continually worried about everything, seeing as how they’re now living in our manor it’s no longer simple to have some peace.  I’m sorry this letter is on the late side, with all the deatheaters in the house I can’t really find a safe time to write or even send it out without worrying of someone catching me or intercepting the letters.  Other than that, there hasn’t been much going on, more deatheaters are joining every day, so please be careful.

Even though, I can’t see you I know these letters are reaching you, and I can’t wait for the day that we will finally be able to see one another again.

Yours Truly,

D.

Hermione read through the letter at least a dozen times before she burned the letter with a quick spell, under the blanket she pulled out the book that Dumbledore had given her and opened up to the middle pages.  Inside the book was a bit of parchment and a quill along with a small vial of ink, with that she quickly started writing Draco a response to his letter, every so often she would look over the top of the page to keep an eye on where Harry was.  He was back in her line of view, but far enough away that he would just think she was reading.

 

When the brunette finished her letter she looked up into the tree she knew their owl was sitting in and motioned for it with the new letter.  The gray and white owl once again swooped down from its perch and held out its leg, to which Hermione quickly tied it on his leg and set him free.  She watched as he sped off into the sky, the moon reflecting off his feathers giving a silver glow, as the silver wings got further away she slowly started to relax rethinking about the blonde’s last letter.

 

Soon, that was the only thought running through her head; soon the war would hopefully be over for the better.  After sitting for another few minutes she got up to go talk to Harry about their plans for the next day.

 

…

 __  
Oh a Thousand Words  
One Thousand Embraces  
Will Cradle You  
Making all of Your Weary Days Seem Far Away  
They'll Hold you Forever  
  


It was now hitting the beginning of April.  A week ago Hermione had found herself in Malfoy Manor along with Harry and Ron, the trio had been captured and she herself had been tortured by Bellatrix.  The scars on her arm were slowly healing, but it could still be seen pretty well a week later.  After staying at the Shell House with Ron’s older brother and company for the past week she decided to go sit on the beach and think about the letter to Draco that she had written, it was about how he shouldn’t blame himself and how he was holding up, that had been three days ago and she had yet to receive a letter back from him.  The brunette could not help, but worry about him, he was in the lion’s den and they had just lost their most important prey.

 

The sun was slowly starting to set, the waves were rocking against the beach, and she was completely relaxed even when her thoughts were running ramped with other things.  Once the sun finally fell from the horizon and the moon let its pure light bask across the sand, something caught Hermione’s eye in the distance.  Silver wings could be seen making its way across one of the dunes and water towards her, the shape of her and Draco’s owl came into clear view, but what caught her attention more was the letter that could be seen attached to his leg.  He smoothly landed in front of her, she shuffled closer before extracting the letter and petting his head, cooing gratefully to the bird.

 

Hermione slowly started opening the letter, her nerves getting the best of her.  In the back of her mind she kept thinking the worst causing her hands to slightly shake while she opened it.  Once the boy’s elegant handwriting came into view she unconsciously held her breath as she read his letter.  Throughout the letter he was apologizing, every two sentences or so, but it wasn’t until he stated that he was okay and only had minor injuries from Voldemort’s wrath that she sighed in relief.  After a few more apologizes, he talked about how seeing her even for something so horrible and then receiving her letter saying she was alright made all his weary days seem far away.  The last sentence of the letter was what caught the brunette’s attention the most, she continually thought of it while she laid back in the sand staring up into the stars.

 

I have something important to tell you once this whole mess is over, please wait for me.

 

After spending another few minutes processing it, Hermione sat up and burned the letter before grabbing out a piece of parchment and a writing utensil, ready to write her responding letter.  A few minutes past, and with the help of the moon light, she finished her letter, but before calling over the owl and letting it go, the smartest witch of their year reread through her letter.

 

Dear D,

I am overjoyed that you okay, you caused me quite a scare, I was fearing the worst.  And really, there is no need to apologize that much, for it was not your fault that we got in that mess.  My wound is almost completely healed, so what is in the past does not need to be of your concern.  Please stay safe, I am always worried about you while you are in _His_ presence.

On a lighter note, everyone is doing well, and we plan on heading out in a bit to find out what our next step is.  I hope this war will be over soon, so that we may be reunited, but I know that as much as I wish it was quick it will take a bit more time.  I cannot find myself to say goodbye out of fear, so I will say good night.

Yours Truly,

H.

P.s.: I will wait for you to the end.

 

Hermione gave one last quick glance over the letter before calling the owl over.  The gray and white feathers ruffled a bit under the breeze rolling across the beach as he placed his leg out, ready for his trip back, with a soft smile and a gentle pat on the head the brunette let the bird go.  In seconds he was high up, flying amongst the stars, his wings once again reflecting the moon’s rays causing a silvery glow.  Once he was completely out of view the witch decided to stay there a few minutes longer before she found herself getting up and making her way back toward the Shell House, but not before she stopped mid-step and gave one last look at the moon.  Maybe Draco is looking at the same moon she is.

…

 __  
Oh a Thousand Words {One Thousand Words}  
Have Never been spoken {Oh Yeah}  
They'll fly to you  
they'll carry you home {carry you home}  
And back into my arms  
Suspended on silver Wings {On Silver Wings}  
  


Voldemort was finally gone, that sentence kept running through everyone’s heads.  Once Harry had defeated him all the deatheaters fell apart, most running for their lives, others continued to fight, but soon perished.  Everyone was spread out enjoying their first real deep breath, free from worrying about what was going to happen to the world.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing on the broken bridge in front of the school enjoying the refreshing breeze that was dancing around them, each of them having their fair share of cuts and bruises.

 

Off in the distance toward the edge of the forest a person moved along the far end of the bridge, in seconds the boys saw their smart friend racing toward the figure.  Hermione flung herself into the arms of the tall boy, hugging him in a vise grip, unwilling to let go any time soon.  Draco swung the brunette around a few turns before placing her feet once again onto the ground, giving into his urge and swooped down to kiss her on the lips.  The two quickly gave into their passion and pulled each other into a deeper embrace.  They soon broke apart and held each other at arm’s length looking over the initial damage done on each of their persons, nothing other than the minor, soon they were back into their tight embrace.

 

Harry and Ron both smirked before making their ways back into the castle to help out with the damages and people that had passed on.  Both of them had known for a long time that Hermione and Draco had held some sort of feelings for each other, but with the differences that the boys all shared it was hard to get around it.  After the war, now they can finally agree to the love that the odd pair shared.  So as the boys made their way back to the castle they each wished their friend good luck.

…

 __  
And a thousand words {oohh}  
Called out through the ages {called through the ages}  
They'll cradle you {oh yeah}  
Making all of your lonely years to only days {only days}  
They'll hold you forever

 

Draco and Hermione found themselves walking around the destroyed grounds of Hogwarts, even though it was completely in ruins the pair seemed to enjoy the time together, their fingers entwined.  Every so often the brunette would playfully bump into the blond, giving a shy smile each time, he would then squeeze her hand as a smirk lit up his face.  The two finally made it down to the edge of the lake, sitting under one of the remaining trees, hip to hip.  The witch watched their hands as they started to poke one another, but never once letting go of the other’s hand.  She giggled, placing her head on his shoulder and relaxed.

 

“Hermione,” his deep voice shook her small frame.  She opened her eyes, which she didn’t realized she had closed and looked up into his lighter ones, giving him a look to continue.  “I wanted to tell you that the letters that you wrote to me for this past year, they are the reason I got through this.  I don’t think I could have survived this ordeal without you.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened a bit before they glassed over with unshed tears, a smile graced her face as she squeezed his hand a bit tighter.  “I know what you mean, every day I would fear for everyone, but whenever I saw your letters they are what got me through it.  You are what kept me from giving up, those letters and the thought of seeing you again after all this.”

 

The Malfoy heir swiftly embraced the girl, a spare tear rolling down his cheek in sheer joy that they both had survived and he could finally be with the one he loves.  “Hermione, remember how the letter after the escape you made from my family’s manor I said I had something important to tell you?  Well since Voldemort is gone and everything, I finally can tell you,” he declared nervously, letting go, to face her straight on. “I love you!” Draco all but yelled as he looked away afraid of the rejection he could possibly receive.

 

The brunette blushed, but soon a grin found its way on her face, within seconds they were both lip locked.  Draco’s eyes were wide before he gave into his passion and they deepened the kiss and held tightly to one another.  Hermione then pulled away, much to the blonde’s disappointment, earning her a soft growl to which she laughed off, and with a kiss on his forehead shutting him up.

 

“I love you too.”

 

And with that the couple once again followed their passion before lying out on the grass sharing each other’s warmth.  This was the beginning of their new life, one in which they could share with each other and free from everything else, and it was all thanks to those letters, that they kept on going just to get to where they are now.


End file.
